Alex
by WandaCosmoForever
Summary: Sorry about the lame title. Post PP. Something Clockwork always knew would happen, something Danny hoped he could prevent, Something one girl must stop
1. Chapter 1

Sam POV

"BEEP"

"BEEP" Ugh, I thought as I turned off my alarm clock which read to be 7. Quickly as I tried to shake of the sleep yesterday's events started to flood back to me. Danny had saved the world again, and was now known as the true hero he was. Tucker was mayor, he was still upset that he had to be mayor and still attend high school at the same time. Then the best things that happened yesterday started to flood back to me. Over on the night stand was a note.

Be over to pick you up at 8

-Danny

After everything that happened yesterday we had to face another day of the torture house named High School. It would probably be worse for Danny who had to put up with everyone knowing he is really Danny Phantom. A smile crept on my face as I got up to get dressed quickly. I can't wait to see the look on Paulina's face when she finds out that Danny is dating me. Oh I hope Tucker gets this on tape. My parents were most likely on their way home from their business trip to scold me on helping Danny, but grandma already promised she would cancel their credit cards if they dared to put the restraining order back up. I was ready, my hair was back its usual way. I was wearing my normal attire and my favorite pair of combat boots, because I can tell they are going to have to be used on Tucker today. The only thing different was the ring that Danny had given me the night before. My face began to heat as I blushed. I made my down stairs to get a bowl of cereal. When I was finished I looked at the clock, 7:50 okay I have ten minutes what shall I do I thought as went back up to my room. I sat their waiting when a chill filled the room.

"Ummm do you mind if we fly people are waiting outside?" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, what about Tucker though?" I didn't really what Tucker on the way making the love birds jokes. But I was going to feel bad if I didn't at least ask.

"Yeah, he said something about having some bet winnings to get," ooooohhh Tucker didn't I was right my combat boot are going to have some talking today. Danny didn't look happy about it either he picked me up bridal style and turned us both intangible and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If I don't title with a Point of view then the chapter will be written in the 3rd person for anyone that was confused. Also I forgot again to put the disclaimer in the first Chapter so.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! So I will write them here on Fan Fiction with all the other people that do not own them.

"Why do I have to leave again, I can fight!" A girl about fifteen, her hair was long and raven black. They were in an alley a couple blocks down from the high school.

"Alex please calm down, you would be too much at risk if you were to be there,"

"You get to fight! EVERONE else gets to fight! But ME! Heck even Tucker gets to help" Alex said.

"Tucker has had more practice fighting ghost,"

"I can help!"

" I know but if he gets a hold of you he can use you against your father and we all know that is too much of a risk,"

"Ugh,"

"Do you know the plan?"

"Yes, you are going to enroll me in high school, I going to make friends with Sam, I am not going to let anyone, but her know I am from the future and that my dad is Danny Phantom. My reason for being her but nothing else from the future. Because it could harm the future if anyone else finds out or she finds out to much."

"Okay now let's get this over with," The woman said and they both headed toward Casper High school. They snaked their way through the crowds of students surrounding the outside of the school most likely waiting for Danny Phantom. Everyone was a buzz after the day before events. Most couldn't believe that the loser everyone out cast was the hero who had saved the world multiple times.

"Hello ma'am welcome to Casper high School, home to world hero Danny Phantom," the receptionist said. Clearly ecstatic about learning the truth about the ghost boy.

"Yes, I would like to enroll my daughter in school here,"

"Here are the papers, I hope you have a good time in Amity Park," the receptionist gave them to the woman in a red jumpsuit.

" Thank you,"

"What do you what to be your last name?" she whispered into Alex's ear. Alex shrugged.

"How about Matthews?" Alex blushed and nodded.

"Here is the paper work," She said handing the clipboard to the receptionist.

"All right and here is her schedule," they both left the office.

"Do you see her?" the woman in the red jump suit asked.

"Goth yelling at the boy in the red beret," Alex said. Seeing Sam, Danny and Tucker down the hallway by their lockers.

"That's her alright, Now please be safe, people will come check on you. Your dad or Clockwork will come get you when it is safe for you to come home,"

"I know just kick butt for me kay?"

The woman in the red laughed and walked out of the high school leaving Alex alone.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Please make my day and review!

Sam POV

"YOU BET ON US!" I screamed at Tucker. Danny had his hand around my shoulders, trying to stay out of it.

"Everyone did!" Tucker said trying to defend himself.

"Where did they get the idea," I hissed.

"I started it but hey everyone knew you both were going to get together," he said using his hands to defend himself and backing away.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you would mind showing me where Mr. Lancer room is," a girl asked. She was dressed with a purple shirt underneath her black leather jacket, she was wearing dark skinny jeans. Her long dark hair was down to her waist. Both me and Danny couldn't hide our shock, because she hadn't addressed the question at either one of us. She had asked Tucker.

"Yes, it's this way, I am Tucker by the way," He said. Despite his effort to hide his shock that an actual girl asked him of all people to show her around.

"I am Alex," She said. Then they both rounded the corner out of sight.

"Did she just, and He just, and.." Danny voice faded as we both stared at where they had gone. But the staring was interrupted by a high squeaky voice then the screaming of a bunch of girls.

"Uh oh," Danny said. His arm around me tighten trying to calm me down before they got here. Then she did it she got ahead of the swarm of girls rushing towards us, turned around put her hand out signaling to stop them. Then nodded slowly no. Danny looked ultimately confused when they all actually stopped, but I knew better she hadn't stopped them. She had claimed him, telling the other girls to back off. She was so going to get it.

"What are you doing Saturday," running her finger down Danny's Chest

"I don't know what are we doing Saturday, Danny?" I said. I was giddy inside to realize that Danny looked at her with disgust.

"Shut up gothic loser," She snapped just like a poisonous snake.

"Paulina I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk to my girlfriend that way," Danny said. Her jaw dropped , the girls behind her started to get out their wallets and trading money, _DID EVERYONE BET ON US_ .

"If that is all you needed we will be on our way to class now," Danny said leaning down to kiss me as Paulina watched in shock, I couldn't hold back the blush. That was one thing about Danny, I loved he always had a way of making me blush.

When we walked in we saw that Alex had taken the open seat that had been next to Tucker he was telling her about some new PDA and she actually looked interested. Mr. Lancer looked at us then said.

"Guess Mr. Clueless finally came around Mr. Manson?" he said and the class laughed. Causing both of us to blush, and I quickly nodded, apparently Danny finally understood his nickname. After we sit down the bell rang. Somehow after yesterday's events Lancer still went back to one of his boring lecture. No one really was paying attention, I was going to write a note to Danny when his Ghost sense went, he started to raise his hand but before it was half way up Lancer nodded signally for him to go.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Lancer may I be excuse to go to the restroom," Alex asked. She had waited a few moments after Danny had left to leave. She wondered down the hallways till she found the one that had Danny and Skulker.

"What do you want Skulker I know you were going to still hunt me, but I mean come on can't we get a break," Danny said.

"I not here to hunt you ghost boy, I am just-" Skulker said looking around seeing Alex waving at him. Danny had his back to Alex, so only Skulker could see her. "I was just leaving," Skulker said sheepishly. Flying away while Danny watched then when Danny went back to class he met up with Alex.

"Are you all right? are you adjusting well? Do we need to send you to a different time?" Skulker asked with true concern towards the girl.

"I am fine, but it is bad enough dad force me to come here I don't need babysitters showing up every hour to make sure I am all right. You should be helping them, I thought you would realize that is a better role for you then having to be on check up duty," Alex said.

" I didn't choose to come, your parents were getting very nervous, and Ember decided that I should go check up on you,"

"Well I am fine, now you can go back and destroy that scum, then I want somebody to come get me as soon as possible,"

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton," Then Skulker flew away into the Amity park sky, then disappeared into a portal taking him back to the future. The Skulker in this time was probably plotting of how he is going to lure the ghost boy into a trap and hang him on his wall.

Sam POV

Danny came in the room looking slightly confused. He didn't have any bruises or cuts from a fight.

_What did the ghost want _I scribbled down quickly on a piece of scratch paper.

_ Nothing_

_ What?_

_ Skulker didn't want anything, he just showed up said he wasn't hunting me then flew of I have no clue what has gotten into him _I kept the note without returning it, this was a conversation for another time.

" I am sorry it took so long I got lost," Alex said. Giving the pass back to Mr. Lancer.

"Yes well your assignment is on your desk will you explain it to her Mr. Foley," Tucker looked almost giddy and nodded. After another 20 minutes of analyzing Shakespeare's work the bell rang signaling the movement to the next class.

"Please stay a minute Danny," Mr. Lancer said. We all gathered our things, and before Tucker made his way out the door with the girl I caught him.

"Tucker, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend," I said gesturing to the girl next to him.

"Oh, Alex this is Sam," Tucker said. They were now outside our lockers "And Sam this is Alex," He continued.

"Nice to meet you," She said.

"Nice to meet you too," I said."What brings you to Amity Park,"

"Well my parents are ghost hunters," it explained everything, every ghost hunters dream is to live in the most ghost infested city in the world.

"Oh Sam after school I have to go down to city hall and make sure that everything is ready for the meeting between President and Danny. I was wondering if you and Danny wouldn't mind showing Alex around." Tucker said. She looked strong and independent enough to not need anyone to show her around, but I couldn't just say no.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Hey guys," Danny said.

"What did Lancer want?" I asked

"He just wanted to tell me Thank you, and that I would get extra time on homework if I needed it. And that I am excused anytime to go fight ghost." Danny said. I was glad that Alex wasn't a crazy fan girl, maybe she would be good for Tucker, then he wouldn't always have to be a third wheel.

"We better start heading towards class, what do you have next Alex," Tucker asked.

"Geography" She said.

"Cool, I have that too," The boys both had gym so they ran off in that direction and the two of us headed towards Geography which wasn't that big of a walk away.

"So, you and Danny , how it feel to be the ghost boy's girl," Alex said. She didn't say it like she was trying to spread gossip just innocent chit chat on the way to class. I blushed the only friend that I had that was a girl was Valerie and we never really talked.

"Great," was the only word I could think of to say. We both entered the class to listen to another boring lecture, about more boring things that I really don't care about.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam POV

We had shown Alex all over town, dodging fan girls left and right, who were getting to point he was taken. It had gone bad enough that Danny was now flying them away from us so that we could hear ourselves think. "I will walk you home, Where do you live?" I asked. The girl face just froze.

"Actually, I was wondering can we just head over to your house, there is something I really need to tell you," Her voice urgent, than a gust of white smoke came from her lips. "HIDE!" Alex said pushing us down an alley taking a defensive position in front of me, both hands outward. Her face showed she was scared like she had seen the fright knight.

"Come on out I know your there," She yelled

" it's just me, kid, Calm down ,"A woman in a jumpsuit said. Grabbing Alex in a hug.

"Let her GO!" I shouted my ghost ray gun out and point, I don't know what she is but if Alex is scared it wasn't good.

"Whoa, be careful with that thing," They both shouted.

"Not until somebody starts explaining things, and quick," I said my hands steady on the gun, holding it steady on the woman.

"It's me Sam, Danielle and that thing really hurts so let's put it down," The woman said, releasing Alex from the hug. "You didn't tell her?"

"With people checking up on me every 5 minutes it's been hard," Alex said glaring at her.

"Okay, Sam I know this is going to be hard to take in but,-" The woman claiming to be Danielle said.

"But I am your daughter, my father is Daniel Fenton/ Phantom, I am half ghost like him. Except my ice skills are not up to par yet. I am currently in you time period, hiding because my overprotective parents are afraid that I will be used against them, by my father's alternate future Dan." Chills went down my spine as her words started to process. " Who has escaped from Clockworks prison and won't stop until he controls the world. You told me not to tell Danny because he would freak, and Dad told me not to tell you. So, here I am blankly breaking both of your request and telling both of you" Alex said, and I turned around to see Danny right behind me, his eyes were the size of moons.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Please Read and Review, and I don't own Danny Phantom.

Sam POV

"Danny's going to need me back, I will tell them you are fine, no one will be back until it's time to bring you home, I promise," They woman in the jumpsuit. I just stared at her with blank eyes trying to take in everything that Alex had just said "I would love to chat but I have to go," Danni said. Then she pulled Alex into another hug "you be careful,". Then she took a clockwork necklace of and disappeared.

"Yea, so-" Alex began, but was soon cut off by Danny's Phone ringing his new theme song that Tucker had installed.

"_Jazz calm down I am fine," he said._

_ "Yes, Sam is fine too," _

_ "Oh, and can you see if I can stay at Sam's tonight,"_

_ "I can, thanks, got to go bye," _Danny quickly hung up the phone

"Your parents are still out of town right?" he asked shoving his phone into his pocket.

"For right now they could be home at anytime, but I doubt they will be able to keep you out anyways," I said with a small smile.

" What do we do about Tucker?" Danny asked mostly directing the question towards Alex.

"I don't know?" she offered.

"We will figure it out when we get inside it's getting dark," I said, silently hopping that today couldn't get weirder.

"Right," Danny said slipping his fingers in between my own.

"Can we fly please I haven't to fly in dayssss?" Alex asked, poofing out her bottom lip, and giving adorable violet puppy dog eyes. I recognized and watched Danny melt quickly responding

"I don't see why not?" Danny said, looking at me for approval. _She is so my daughter _ I said with a small smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard to get used to.

"Yea! Thank you," The both of them turned ghost. Alex had the same stark white hair and glowing green eyes, her outfit was almost identical except instead of the Danny phantom symbol. There was an A with an embedded P.

"I will race you!" She shouted speeding off into the night. Danny quickly took her challenge sweeping me up into and were off after her. We speed through the night as Danny would occasionally let Alex ahead, letting her lead.

We landed and Alex stood inches away from the fence.

"Danny don't move," She harshly whispered.

"Why ?" I said, as Danny stayed where he was.

"Your parents are home and they installed a Ghost alarm and it will blast any ghost within 5 yards of the door." She said, I realized she had learned the hard way her hands where slightly grazed by a blast.

"You can deactivate it by the number pad by the door bell, the code is 8765," Alex said backing away from the gate. I walked to the door quietly hoping not to let my parents know I was home. I failed.

"SAMATHA!" They screeched. I quickly inserted the numbers into the pad before opening the door, and giving a quick signal to Alex and Danny.

"Your home early," I said as my parents glared at me sternly as I enter the house.

"GHOST HUNTING? You've been ghost hunting? Do know how dangerous that is? Why in your right mind would you do such a thing? And for that Daniel boy of all people?" They screeched and yelled their rhetorical questions continued as they ramble off at how foolish I was. _And they don't know half of it _I thought as a smile played on my lips.

"YOU TWO BE QUIET THIS INSTANCE! " My grandmother shouted and they obeyed scared like children. "Better, now that Daniel boy has never been trouble and Sam has help her friend do very honorable task and you will not reprimand her for such behavior now both of you to your room." My spineless parents quickly obeyed sulking off to their room.

"Thank you," I said, and gave my grandmother a hug.

" Now you go tell Daniel he may come in this home whenever he likes as long as I am still breathing," she said with a knowing smile as I went up stairs. I opened to Danny and Alex on my bed, and Danny's sad attempt of bandaging her hands.

"How do this things work?" he asked over his shoulder, as Alex laughed as he struggled with the wrap.

"Move over, ghost boy," I said and undoing the sadly wrapped bandages to clean to sores. Before reapplying the wrap.

"This is going to sting a little, " I said before going to clean them.

"I know," She said wincing a little as I began.

"So, He is back ," Danny ask his voice shaky after everything that happened yesterday you would think we would get a break,


	7. Chapter 7

An: Please read and review. I also thought to mix it up a bit, so how about some of Danny ?

DANNY POV

"Yeah, he is back," Alex said softly as Sam finished the bandages. I'd never realized how hard those things were to apply, probably because most of the time I was unconscious while they were being put on me. I laid back on Sam's bed trying to take everything. _He is back _echoing in my mind. How'd he get out? Clockwork said he wouldn't be able to escape. Why now? After everything why now? Then I began to see my own reasoning the safest time for ghost attack, now was a short period of peace. _Dan wouldn't expect now. _

"Alex, did you come with anything," Sam said breaking the silence.

"No, you said everything I had would stick out to much here, I would be too easy to spot. " She said.

"Well then you are going to need something besides that," Sam said going for a drawer.

"Pink please!" Alex said, and Sam's head snapped around eyes full of confusion or something.

"What? Can't a girl be different?" She countered and that made Sam quickly turn around not willing to put up a fight with someone just trying to be different. Sam threw Alex a pair of Silk PJs.

"The bathroom is-"

"I know" Alex said leaving the room.

"Pink," I heard Sam grumble laying down next to me.

"Well, slightly unexpected," I said.

"Yeah, get together one day-"

"Parents the next," I finished.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We're going keep her hidden I guess," I said. I wish I knew what older me was wanting me to do! Now I am just a useless idiot.

"We are good at keeping secrets," I added before pulling her into a short kiss.

"Okay now for homework I presume, I am going to need help on some of this because I have never understood math, plus this stuff is ancient," Alex said. Her raven hair back, in a single long pony tail going half way down her back. The pink pajamas hanging loose on her thin frame.

"I don't wanna," I said, I was already weeks behind I don't even remember what we went over today in anything.

"No you don't your already behind you don't need to dig the hole deeper," Sam said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards our books.

"But, they said I didn't have to do it if I was ghost hunting," I said.

"not fair" Alex muttered pulling out her work.

"Already abusing your power," Sam said, I nodded," No you aren't sitting a bad example now come do your homework," She said.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

"_Dannnnyyy" _

"_Huh?" I asked I was in a room surrounded by mirrors._

"_Daniel," the voice called._

"_Who are you?" I called again to the mirrors. My own voice echoed back at me._

"_You of course Daniel," The mirrors changed to Dan it was always him. I turned but he was in every mirror, every direction. Thousands of him everywhere._

"_No," I whispered and the mirrors shattered. But he was still there in the thousands. Behind him in sight, but out of reach was two girls, Sam, and _

"_DADDDY!" She shouted. Tears running down from her eyes, Sam fought the ropes that held her, But Alex was tied with ghost harnesses, and could only crying. _

"_I'm coming, Daniel, you can't hide them forever," Dan said laughing "especially not from yourself,". I began to run through the crowds of Dan I would make it I had to, but every time I got close enough to them they were farther away than before._

"_Daddy Get UP!" She continued. "You lazy bum were going to be late!"  
_

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

"What?" I said as the dream faded away and Sam and Alex were over me.

"There you are, now go get ready," Sam said applying her makeup, Alex joined her side to apply her own.

"Yeah, I will be back in a minute," I turned and flew home to change quickly.

"Quick shower," I said to myself. I got out of the shower and let all the water go through my intangible body, _Clothes, _I changed quickly ignoring the dream. I caught myself in the mirror for a moment but that is all I need to see the dark circles that now surrounded my eyes. _But they are my eyes not his….But I could swear they have a tint of red._

AN: The more reviews I get the faster I will put up the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Alex POV

"Hello babe I was wondering, ya know if maybe you would want to go to the dance with me?" he asked, I didn't believe but the blonde hair football jock had asked me, maybe I should flattered. _What an idiot._ I thought before slamming my locker in his face. The hallway was empty except for us everyone else had already headed to lunch.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline," I said sweetly, holding my books trying my best to not to teach the idiot that may not even know my name a lesson. _I wasn't allowed to use my powers in public._

"But, I mean girl we would have a greaaattt time," He said putting his arms in the way of my exit.

"You're just not my type," I said , wishing I could just ghost blast the dude and get it over with.

"I could be your type if you wanted," He said shinnying a smile, I pretty sure he couldn't be anything but an idiot.

"I believe I said no," I said and my hands began glowing a little

"Oh come on, babe, don't be like that-" Then he did it he grabbed me, forcing me to drop my books. His hands were on my wrist, holding them so tightly it was crushing the tender skin that I had gotten blasted last night..

"Let go," I said through my teeth, but his grip didn't budge still holding me against the locker. I was unable to use my powers, or I would be a beacon to the media. Now they believed the ghost stories.

"Alexi, don't act like that," He said sweetly like a snake. First he grabbed me, now he dared to call me that! Alex! not Alexi, not Alexa, not Alexandra, ALEX!

"Leave her alone," _thank goodness_ I thought to see Danny behind Dash.

"Oh aaa Fentonnn," Dash stammered at his voice Dash froze in his place, eyes like a deer in headlights.

"Let go of her Dash, now." He said, I couldn't help but notice how his eyes flashed green for only a second. Dash quickly let go.

"You okay?" He asked, and I rubbed my wrists.

"yeah," I said.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute," He said handing me my books, I quickly took them and headed towards the cafeteria. Not, before hearing the floods of apology as I left, _I couldn't use my powers doesn't mean he can't _I thought smiling.

DPDPDPDP

Sam Pov

"Tucker, shouldn't you be, oh I don't know somewhere else doing something mayory?" I asked annoyed it was lunch and random kids continued to come give him money for their lost bets.

"Nope all open today," Tucker said chomping on his disgusting hamburger. "Where's Alex?" he asked after eating half the sandwich in one bite.

"With Danny," I said poking my salad with my fork. Then as if on cue the duo appeared with their trays, heading towards us.

"It's this seat taken," Alex asked standing next to the sit beside Tucker. Danny had already taken a sit beside me. Tucker said no to her with a mouth full of meat. I slightly smiled as I realized she had a salad as well.

"What took you guys so long?" Tucker asked finally without his mouthful.

"Dash," Danny said, I could note the agitation, Alex eyes flashed green at the name. I watched to make sure Tucker didn't notice. The two of them need to get better at controlling that.

"ahh," Tucker said. "Picking on the new girl already?"

"Something, like that," Danny said, and Alex ate. "You have got to be kidding me," Danny said in exasperation and I could only follow his sight and laugh. Tucker turned around doing the same.

"Yay, a dance," Tucker exclaimed, because there was now a giant sign at the front of the cafeteria reading.

_Danny Phantom Appreciation Dance_

_Friday night _

_7pm_

"Yea, and the last dance was so great," I said.

"Well, the ghost peace agreement goes til Monday, we are ghost free til then, so a dance shouldn't be a problem," Tucker said, eyeing around the room, most likely for his next victim.

DPDPDPDP  
FUTURE

"Sam, are you okay?" Daniel said running to his wife's side which was covered in blood.

"I'm fine just a flesh wound, nothing serious," She said before doubling over in pain. Danny swooped her up in her arms getting her out of fire.

"A bullet's not a flesh wound Sam," Danny said analyzing the wound. "Hold still Kay," he said trying to remain calm. Turning her intangible as he reached for the bullet buried in her side.

"Do you think she's okay?" Sam whispered when he turned her back bandaging her side.

"She's fine safe and hidden," he said calming her down and putting pressure on the bleeding.

"Daniel we have to move back," Danielle said. "Can she move?"

"I can move, how is she?" Sam asked struggling.

"She is fine, annoyed but fine," Danni said quickly before shooting back, at the ghouls after them.

"Let's get out of here," Danny said picking Sam up, and the group of ghost hunters disappeared into the ghost zone.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This story will not leave my head, plus no school, equal a who lot of writing. Please read and Review.

Sam POV

"This one! This one! Pleassseee can we get this one," Alex squealed at me. Danny and Tucker were off in the food court while Alex and I found dresses for the dance. _I shuddered hoping that it would not be pink. _I had promised myself I would get her what ever dress she wanted but pink was just, icky. I finally looked up from my black one to see hers.

"Most definitely," I said at the sky blue dress that gathered around the waist before fanning out.

"What do you think?" I asked showing her the black one, with embedded purple gems.

"Perfect," She said. It was nice having a girl to do this kind of stuff with, _even if that girl is your daughter._ I gave the lady at the checkout counter, my card.

"Aren't you the ghost boys girl?" She asked looking up from the register.

"Yea," I said quickly taking my bag, while Alex just laughed

"It doesn't stop any time soon," she finally said.

Tucker Pov

"Danny, I have a question for you," I said.

"Yeah," Danny said looking around for something, while drinking his smoothie. He looked like a scared cat, ready to attack anything that moved to close.

"Do you think I should ask Alex to the Dance?" I asked, and he started to choke.

"What?" He asked, catching his breath.

"Well she is one of the few girls that doesn't run at the sight of me, so I thought I would ask her to go with me?" I said messing with my PDA, but that didn't stop me from seeing the look on the Danny's face. "What's wrong with that?"

"I just don't think that's a good idea," he stammered finally stopping his search for whatever.

"Why not? You've got Sam and this girl is hot and may actually say yes?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea that's all,"

"Hi!" Alex said coming over to the table. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," I said quickly glaring at Danny, that kid can be confusing sometimes.

"You guys find dress?" Danny asked.

"Yes we did, after a ton of digging," Sam said catching up with the bags.

"Can I see?" Danny asked. _Since when does a guy care what the dresses look like? There something girls wear, who cares if a girl aian't wearing them._

"Nuhuh, it's a surprise you're just going to have to wait till Friday," Sam said sitting down next to me across from Alex.

"So, what's next!" Alex said excited her eyes shining away. Danny's ghost sense went off, and I never seen fear in his eyes like that since he revealed he was Danny Phantom which was technically just two days ago, but it felt like forever ago.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!," Danny, Alex and Sam took a breath of relief as the idiot ghost raided a shoe store.

"I thought there was a ghost peace,?" Danny asked towards me, of course I am the mayor I would be in charge of that huh.

"He doesn't realize there is one, he doesn't know," Alex said quickly.

"What?" I asked.

Alex POV

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" A familiar voice said from the shoe store next door.

"I thought there was a ghost peace,?" Danny asked towards Tucker, _I saw the necklace, why will they not leave me alone!_

"He doesn't realize there is one, he doesn't know," I said quickly, not thinking about Tucker.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right back," Danny said getting up from beside me, and I fought the urge to go with him. _Would I ever get to? _Would I ever get to rush by my father's side and make sarcastic remarks at the box ghost distracting him while Mom got the ghost thermos out of her purse. Would I get to feel the rush racing to Clockworks tower and back with the other ghost kids. Would I ever get to possess uncle Tucker when Mom and Aunt Jazz weren't looking. Would they ever come get me?

"I going to go watch if it's okay?" I said looking at Mom who nodded slightly, and Tucker looked confused as ever. I basically ran there.

"Ghost Girl!" The box ghost shouted after seeing me in the door way.

"We needed to get out of here," I said quickly.

"Roof," Danny said quickly grabbing the box ghost dragging him up with him.

"Box ghost why are you here!" I asked, Danni said no more checkups, and I believed her. Why would they send the Box ghost of all ghost? 

"We lost him," He said out of breath. They had been chasing Dan down, trying to end this thing.

"Why does that concern me!" I yelled they wouldn't let me fight, but yet they wouldn't leave me alone. 

"He has an amulet,"

"But, Mom was guarding the tower, I mean she and Danni were-" I stammered.

"You're mother is wounded, gun shot, "

"What?" Danny said from beside me, finally speaking up. I had forgotten he was there.

"She will be fine, I was just sent to guard her," He said pointing at me.

"Guard me why would they send you!" I screeched, I was scared, I was mad, every emotion overflowing out of me I could feel the tears running down my face. I fell to my knees on the ground sitting there letting it overwhelm me for the first time since they had sent me to this foreign place. This wasn't home it was a strange world where I couldn't fly, where I wasn't allowed to be me, and I had to worry about being hunted by my father. _He isn't your father_, but that's not what my nightmare's say. When I watch the man that promised to keep me safe change into a white blaze, with red soulless eyes.

"They are low on soldiers," he said softly, and I felt bad for screaming at him. He was just trying to keep me safe.

"But, Gun shot?" Danny asked.

"He has convinced the men in white to Join him, at suited them with weapons,"

"I am going to check the perimeter, don't be alarmed if I make you ghost sense go off ghost girl," He said before disappearing.

"She's strong, she will be fine," Danny said sitting beside pulling me into his arms.

"I know," I said thinking about my mom, with the knowing smile, lucky combat boots, made for running and kicking ghost butt.

"I won't let him touch you, I promise I won't let him," he said shakily. His voice unfamiliar, scared, the side of him I was never allowed to see.

"He won't leave me alone, why won't he leave me alone," I said selfishly, he was destroying the world, but I just wanted him to stop and leave me alone.

"I am so sorry," he said, and I felt his tear hit my shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Please review for this chapter too! This is all Alex POV.**

_Day 5, 5 whole Days_, I thought putting the dress on it was Friday, an hour before the dance. Mom was in the other room applying her makeup. I thought putting on my necklace, its comforting coldness calmed my heart as I tried to breath steady, holding back the emotions, the fear, the frustration. I looked in the mirror the girl, foreign stranger with her blue eyes looking back into mine, her dress same light blue as her eyes, with tiny green sparkles scattered across it like stars in a night sky. _Perfect for the ghost girl, _I thought, but I didn't want to be the ghost girl anymore, I just wanted to be an ordinary girl. I don't want to the girl that everyone risk there life for, I don't want to be sent to another time. I just want to be normal, I want to be, with my family and my friends. I want to be **home.**

**Flashback**

"Alex, please don't argue," he said, in clockworks tower, it's keeper know where to be found. The dark corridors adding gloominess to the dead and mostly dead souls that inhabited them. Mom and everyone else were on the frontlines fighting to protect this world. Our world. No one was here with me besides a couple ghost and Dad. The screens where already set on the wanted time and destination where a woman in a red suit was waiting patiently.

"But, you can't do this, I can help." I yelled. _They couldn't send me away, I was a fighter, I could help, I would help. I could be like them, they were letting the other kids help and they didn't even have powers. I was Alexandra Maddie Fenton and I was not sitting on the side lines._

"I'm not going to let you do this, this is my fight not yours," He said his eyes green as ectoplasm. I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me back holding me there.

"Don't make me go, please don't make," I pleaded in a soft whisper, he pushed me back his hands on my shoulders.

"I have something for you," He said pulling out a necklace, its chain sparkled in the soft light. It was cold but a familiar cold. Engraved in the cold stone like heart _Alex Phantom the Ghost girl_. In the center of the stone was a tiny engraved statue of a girl looking up at the sky.

"It's ice," I said "It's amazing," I felt the tears gathering in my eyes but pushed them back, I would not cry. Not when he was expecting me to be brave, so I put my brave face on, pretending that the world wasn't crashing all around me.

"Don't forget who you are, never forget who you are," He said before handing me a time amulet. "I love you," he said before I appeared with Valerie heading towards Casper High, home of the **Ghost Boy Hero Danny Phantom. **The necklace burning in my hands.

**Present**

I rubbed my fingers on the stone reading it's words over and over until I had engraved there images in the farthest reaches of my mind. _Put on your brave face ghost girl._

"You look beautiful," I heard a voice coming from the bed room, I cracked to see Danny in a Tux talking to Mom in her dress with heels, for once.

"and you look quite handsome yourself," She said before they shared a kiss.

"You ready, Allie?" Danny said louder.

"Just a moment," I said grabbing my blue coin purse off of the counter and pulling myself together. "My date said he would meet us there," I said, it was already dark, perfect for a fly.

"Your date?" Danny asked as I walked into the room.

"Yeah, he kept bugging me, until I said yes," I said trying to stand up straight in the monstrous heels I had bought.

"Please tell me it's not Dash," Danny asked quickly.

"Of course not that would be silly, I am going with Tucker," I said laughing, it was even funnier when I said it aloud.

"Let's go wouldn't want to be late to your own dance," Sam said looking at us.

"Let's walk I have a bad feeling about flying," Danny said much to my disappointment.

"Kay," I mumbled and we headed out the door.

DPDPDPDPDP

"You want to dance?" Tucker asked, next to me still wearing his beret with his tux.

"Sure," I said getting tired of sitting next to an empty punch bowl, of course when I said that however _they had to switch to a slow song_. I danced swaying with the beat, just like the two of us had at the Box ghost's wedding. Well not exactly alike, I am pretty sure his hand didn't keep slipping then.

"Hand up," I said reposition his hand higher on my back, he blushed, and I glared. _I will hold this against him if I see him again, when, when I see him again. _ I reassured myself.

"Where is Mo- Sam?" I asked as he twirled me, I had the skill he was fumbling on his two left feet.

"I'm not sure," He said as we slowly started to dance off the floor, and he stopped fumbling around like a goon.

"Well we should find her," I said as Tucker lead me out off the gym.

"Alexandra, she is most likely with Danny," He said once were outside alone. No one calls Alexandra.

"The name is Alex," I emphasized wishing I had my kicking shoes on instead of these offal heels.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me by the hand, my ghost sense went off. "Wait a minute," I said, trying to slip out of his grip, but I only made him tighten.

"Tucker, quit playing around, let go," I said trying to get out, his grip tighter than ever, I went ghost for a second, getting out of his grip, turning to head back to the gym. _When did he get stronger than me? _

"Now, you know you weren't supposed to use your powers Alexandra," I turned towards him to slap him in the face for calling me that a second time, but froze at his blood red eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Get out of him, now" I said it didn't take thinking to change into phantom, it just happened when I needed my ghost powers, and I need them now because this ghost was going farther than any ghost has ever gone before.

"Now Alexandra, dear girl, -"

"I said get out of him," I said through gritted teeth and screamed well more wailed the echoes bounced around pushing the ghost out of Tucker I grabbed Tuckers arm and swung him behind me so that I was in between him and the ghost laying on the ground.

"Vlad," I said watching him as he rose.

"Alexandra," he said venom on his tongue as he slowly pronounced my name. I faced my arms out in front of me and they began to glow. Vlad began to laugh, a smiled.

"An ectoblast!" he said about to comment on how first year I was being, when I saw myself behind him. I struck him from behind 7 times in the back.

"How first year Vlad to only be prepared for front attacks, I truly expected better," I said smugly watching him get up I split myself into thirds.

"You little," he muttered trying to get himself up. "well don't just float there get HER!" two goons l hadn't ever seen before appeared beside him both looking like punk biker dudes.

"Hang on, Tuck ," I said the main one of me grabbing Tucker by his arms and darting into the air while the other two me covered me from the blasts.

"Where's Danny?" I shouted looking over my shoulder.

"the roof of the gym probably what's going on!" he shouted.

"I'll explain when we aren't getting shot at," I said dreading explaining, I changed direction turning Tucker and my other clones intangible, heading for the roof of the gym.

"Danny take cover," I shouted putting Tucker down and the other two of me landed next to me.

"Did we lose them?" I asked myself.

"Nah, that was too easy," one of me said and I absorbed them both.

"We've got incoming, Danny I'll take Vlad you handle his goons, Sam get the thermos ready, Tucker scan them what weapons should Danny look out for. Sam and Tucker stay with in my shield, Danny don't try reasoning with them, it has already been tried. Don't do more damage than necessary just get them neutralized. These aren't the ghost you usually deal with they have no other goal but to hurt you, and they will not stop until they do. Now here they come," I produced a ghost shield surrounding Sam and Tucker, both already doing what I asked I was focusing in on Vlad who was approaching quickly with goons on both sides.

"Who but you in charge," Tucker asked.

"You did when you listened," I said and that's all we had time for because they were here.

"We have to quit meeting like this," I said sarcastically before shooting him with an ice blast. "Come on, Fruit loop your fighting like Lunchbox," .

"Hey, she's gotten better," the box ghost said sending the boxes left over from the dance at Vlad.

"Yeah, because you started paying me to give her self-defense lessons!" I said and the box ghost had a small laugh.

"Well, that may have helped," The box ghost said, while I froze Vlad's communicator.

"Of course it did, she can actually keep up with the other kids now," I said, the box ghost's an I conversation had Vlad very confused as we hit him from both directions.

"Now, Mark!" I said ducking, as the thermos pulled Vlad in.

"Mark?" Sam said looking at me quizzically.

"My boyfriend, he usually has the thermos," I said looking at Danny that was struggling.

"be back in a sec," I shot both of the squarely in the chest, grabbed Danny by the collar, yanked him out of the way.

"Sam," the two caught off guard where trapped in the thermos along with Vlad.

"How the heck did you do that?" Tucker asked and released the shield around him allowing him to move.

"Years, and years of lessons by the best," I said looking at them changing back into my dress and pulling the ice out of my hair.

"You're a ghost," Tucker finally said looking to Sam and Danny for confirmation.

"Yes, any more questions,"

"You just defeated Vlad without a scratch," Sam said looking me over for any wounds.

"Yes, most of his powers have been absorbed by Dan; he is only at 40% power. His sole purpose was scouting," I said putting my arms out for her to look over for bruises and scrapes, having done this a billion times before.

"You said your ice powers were par, "Sam said looking at the ice covering the roof.

"Compared to future Phantom, this is pathetic, I missed way too often." I said, hating that I had in fact missed many shots.

"You did wonderful quit beating yourself up for it," Sam said backing away, feeling certain I hadn't gotten hurt.

"Thanks," I said looking nervously at the Danny who looked extremely upset. I hadn't meant to upset him, Had I showed up to much? Did he not like getting bossed around? I had stolen the spot light he was a teenage guy he didn't like that. _Oops _

"_Now that's over with, tell me about this boyfriend,"_

**AN: If you love Danny Phantom REVIEW! Also it helps me improve: )**


End file.
